characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Might Guy
Might Guy is a high-level ninja from the Shonen anime/manga franchise Naruto. He is a master of martial arts, sworn rival of Kakashi Hatake, and mentor to one of the show's secondary protagonists, Rock Lee. Background Ever since at a young age, Might Guy has been training to get to where he’s at today. His father was Might Duy, a man who’s famous for being known as the “Eternal Genin” in Konoha due to being a genin (the lowest rank for a shinobi) despite being a grown adult. However, Guy still loved his father and would pick fights with anyone who dared mock him. Despite his gift in taijutsu, Guy failed the entrance exam to Konoha’s Ninja Academy thanks to his lack of talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Eventually, Guy was able to enter the academy and became classmates with his future rival, Kakashi Hatake. After graduating into an official shinobi and becoming a member of a ninja team, Guy was taught the Eight Gates by his father. However, Duy told his son that the Eight Gates came with a self-imposed rule: sacrificing one’s self to save something/someone precious. Eventually, Guy’s life would change when the Third Shinobi World War took place. During a mission in the war, Guy and his team were attacked by the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. However, Duy came to their rescue and sacrificed his life by unlocking all eight gates to fight off the swordsmen, killing four to six of them depending on the canon. Afterward, Guy would develop his rivalry with Kakashi by challenging him in numerous competitions. However, they would also develop a mutual friendship and would work together in various missions, especially when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha. When Kakashi lost his teammates and sensei, Guy made sure that his rival/best friend didn’t lose himself and stray towards a path of darkness. Guy eventually heard about Rock Lee, a young student who was unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He encouraged Lee to use his youth to keep on training and eventually became his jounin sensei, leading him and two other students: Tenten and Neji Hyuga. Guy dedicated his life to helping Lee achieve his dream of being a great shinobi who specializes in only taijutsu. He taught Lee everything he knew of taijutsu, including the Eight Gates. Guy even taught Lee the keys to self-improvement taught to him by his father and encouraged Lee’s rivalry with his teammate Neji. Might Guy played a role in the battle against the Akatsuki, most notably his frequent fights with the Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Guy sacrificed his life by unlocking all eight gates and nearly killed Madara Uchiha as a result. However, instead of dying, Guy’s life was saved at the last minute by Naruto Uzumaki. However, too much damage done to his leg ended Guy’s career as a shinobi. But despite being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, Might Guy continues to train as his flames of youth refused to die out. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Physique:' Due to his constant training and pushing his body to its absolute limits, Guy has become far faster, stronger, and tougher than other ninjas. *'Master Martial Artist: '''As Rock Lee's mentor, he is considered to be the greatest practitioner of Taijutsu ever known. Guy's fighting style is known as the Strong Fist, which focuses on overpowering the opponent with quick and powerful blows, every strike having the power to cause external damage and break the bones of opponents. His martial prowess is so adept that by carefully analyzing the position of his opponent's feet in battle, Guy can predict the movements of his enemies. **'Dynamic Action: Guy can flip towards the user and attack the opponent with a series of punches and kicks. **'Dynamic Entry: '''Guy performs a kick in midair into the opponent's face. During the process of the move, Guy might throw a weapons at his opponents for a method of distraction or to take the advantage of their blind spot. **'Leaf Drop: 'Delivers a falling kick to the opponent. **'Leaf Gale: 'A move that can send an opponent spinning away with a simple rear spinning kick. The move can allow the opponent to lose balance and gives the user of the attack some time for other attacks to perform. **'Leaf Gust: 'Simple yet a powerful and effective strike that involves spinning at a fast rate and follows with a powerful high spinning kick to the opponent. **'Leaf Whirlwind: 'A move that involves a series of high and low kicks. Uses a high kick as a feint and follows up with a low kick. It also includes a powerful spinning roundhouse kick in the air. **'Leaf Coil Wind: 'Performs by making a handstand with his legs outstretched and spins around to create a wind to clear a small area of thick mist. **'Leaf Coil Whirlwind: 'Performs a powerful roundhouse kick to a single opponent. **'Leaf Great Flash: ' Unleashes a powerful lateral kick to the head by charging at them that can send an opponent flying. **'Leaf Great Whirlwind: The move processes with a low kick as the start of the attack and following with a middle kick and a high kick and ends with a heel drop to the opponent. Guy gains buoyancy as the speed of the rotation increases, allowing him to shift into a higher attack. **'Leaf Strong Whirlwind: '''Performs a spinning back kick that is faster to track the movement of the attack. It follows with smashing the enemy at high strength and can create a massive whirlwind around the user to attack groups of enemies. **'Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise: Uses the elbow on the foe by smashing their elbow and uses the other arm to support it. The force of the elbow is strong enough to smash through coral. **'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf: '''Performs a swift upper kick into the enemy sending them into the air and follows it up with a Front Lotus. During the process, the opponent in the air is left in a vulnerable aerial position. **'Seasickness Fist: 'Like the Drunken Fist, Might Guy gains unpredictability in his fighting style due to the motion sickness from the queasiness of it. It can also allow the user to vomit on the enemy. *'Chakra: 'Like all Naruto characters, Guy possesses chakra, spiritual energy that is found in all living things. It has five natures that ninjas can tap into, though Guy can only utilize the fire release. Chakra can allow Guy to walk up sheer surfaces or water, and can be used as traction to enhance his speed. **'Eight Gates: 'Eight inner gates that limit the flow of chakra in the user's body, making it weaker than it could be to prevent it from damaging itself. People with the right training can open the gates one by one, boosting their strength, but causing their body more damage with each gate opened. Guy is capable of opening all eight gates, allowing him use of many different techniques. ***'Front Lotus: 'After opening the first of the Eight Gates, Guy restrains the target and spins towards the ground, pile driving his opponent into the ground head-first at high speeds. The move can also work on multiple foes at once if the user wants it to. ***'Reverse Lotus: 'Guy opens three of the Eight Gates, causing his skin to turn red and his eyes to turn white, and kicks the target into the air before unleashing a barrage of attacks faster than the eye can track. The move ends with an open-handed strike and a kick at the same time, sending the target plummeting into the ground. ***'Violent Leaf Adamantine Strength Whirlwind: 'Guy opens three of the Eight Gates and does a roundhouse kick. ***'Little Toe Attack: 'Guy opens three of the Eight Gates and does a downward kick. **'Summoning Technique: 'A space-time jutsu that allows like most Naruto characters min the series, summon animals for either travel or combat. ***'Ninkame: 'His only summon. Ninkame is a turtle with a shell durable enough from the force of Might Guy jumping on the platform and send him crashing into the ground. Equipment *'Nunchaku: 'Despite how complicated the weapon is, Might Guy has shown high skill into it. The weapon can strangle the opponent or be use a bludgeoning weapon. *'Sōshūga: 'Like the Nunchacku but with an intricately carved handles. The weapon can be wielded with massive dexterity and used where physical contact is to be avoided. *'Kusarigama: 'A sick on a chain that can be used to steal weapons from people. It can also be used to attack opponents and the chain is strong enough to incapacitate people. Alternate Forms Sixth Gate By releasing six of the Eight Gates, Guy's strength, speed and durability massively increase to the point where he can punch so fast that his fists burst into flame from air friction. His strong enough to knock out the Six-Tailed Slug Saiken and easily blitz Kisame, who can deflect lighting-enhanced pencils at point-blank range from Killer Bee. *'Morning Peacock: 'Guy kicks the opponent into the air before unleashing a barrage of punches on them, the punches catching fire from air friction. It ends with the opponent sent crashing down to the ground while being covered in flames by Guy's punches. Seventh Gate By releasing seven of the Eight Gates, Guy's strength and speed increase far more than his Sixth Gate form. In this state, Guy's body is surrounded by a glowing green aura of evaporating sweat. This form makes Guy strong enough to create a massive explosion of concentrated air pressure that dwarfed Turtle Island with just a punch, and even destroyed Madara's full body Susanoo. *'Daytime Tiger: 'A normal punch with so much power, that it unleashes an explosion of air pressure in the shape of a tiger. Eight Gates Released Formation By opening all Eight Gates, Guy enters the Eight Gates Released Formation, causing his physicality to increase to a hundred times its normal power and causing his heart to pump at maximum power. While in this state, Guy's blood becomes a flaming aura of red steam that constantly emerges from his body. With this active, Guy was able to fight on part with Madara Uchiha when he was the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki, causing Madara to compare his fight with Guy to his battle against Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. However, using this state is fatal, and it causes Guy's body to burn up and crumble into ash after it wears off. Even though Guy survived after being healed by Naruto, using the form cost him use of his legs. *'Evening Elephant: 'A barrage of five punches, with each punch unleashing a massive wave of air pressure. One punch is strong enough to carve a massive tunnel in the earth, and the final punch was able to break through Madara Uchiha's chakra shell. *'Night Guy: 'The strongest technique usable with the Eight Gates. By gathering all of his chakra, Guy forms the blood vapor coming from his body into the shape of a dragon, before launching himself at the opponent for an extremely powerful kick. While using this move, Guy moves fast enough to distort space, making this attack guarenteed to hit against most foes, and the kick itself is powerful enough to make Madara fear that it would kill him. Feats Strength *Effortlessly punch ninjas through walls. *Nunchucks strikes strong enough to smash stones with ease. *Effortlessly smacks away Gaara's sand. *Shattered Madara's chakra shell. *Overpowered a clone of himself. *Sends Kisame flying with a kick and sent him crashing with a simple punch. *Traded blows with Tobi. *Sends Rock Lee flying with a casual blow. *Elbowed Kisame hard enough to shatter a rock wall. *Parried Kisame’s blow, which raises massive amounts of water. *By releasing the six of the Eight Gates, punched out a six-tailed slug Saiken. *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy shattered the ground when jumping. *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy shattered a rock with a kick. *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy vaporized a portion of Kisame’s 1000 Hungry Sharks. *Using the Morning Peacock, Might Guy punches so fast his fists are set ablaze, creating powerful balls of fire and shockwaves. When using it on a clone of Kisame (who had 30% of the Akatsuki member’s chakra), the technique’s attack potency has been calculated to require 4.7 Kilotons of TNT. *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy stopped a corrosive gas. *By releasing seven of the Eight Gates, can destroy Madara's full body Susanoo with a punch. *With Daytime Tiger, caused an explosion large enough to dwarf Island Turtle and can be felt miles away. *Merely opening the 7th Gate pushes aside massive amounts of water and create shockwaves. *While in the 7th Gate, Might Guy shatters the ground as he moves. *Using the Afternoon Tiger, Guy's punch is so fast and powerful, it creates a focused blast of pressurized air. No chakra is used for this technique. *While in the 7th Gate, Might Guy created a blast visible from dozens of miles away. *With Eight Gates Released Formation, almost killed Madara as Ten-Tailed Jinchuuriki with a kick. *With Evening Elephant, can carve a large tunnel through the earth. *While in the 8th Gate, Might Guy drew blood on Sage of Six Paths Madara and broke a Truth-Seeking Ball shield. Truth-Seeking Ball shields are shown to tank 4 concentrated Juubi Bijuu Bombs, explosions each capable of turning dozens of mountains into dust. Speed *Is confirmed to be faster than Kakashi Hatake, who intercepted Kakuzu’s Lightning Release: False Darkness with his Raikiri. *Intercepted Gaara's sand and smacked it away before it can reach Rock Lee. *Outpaced a doppleganger of Kisame. *Kept up with Chakra Mode Naruto, Killer B and Tobi. *Kept up with Edo Tensei Madara Uchiha. *By releasing six of the Eight Gates, can punch so fast his hands burst into flames *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy lit the air on fire with sheer/raw punching speed. *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy saved Kakashi from Madara's Truth-Seeking Ball. *While in the 8th Gate, Might Guy “flew” by kicking the air repeatedly. *While in the 8th Gate, Might Guy ran in the air at high speed. *With Eight Gates Released Formation, can move fast enough to distort space *Blitzed Six Paths Sage Madara *Moved behind Sasuke faster than he could see. *Intercepted Kisame’s attack. *Blocked several kunai knives thrown by Tobi. *Leapt across the island turtle Genbu. Durability *Can withstand the pain of using Front Lotus. *Withstand hits from the likes of Ten-Tails and Tobi. *Barely fazed from the flames he created from fiction. *Survived hits from Madara in his Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki form. *Withstood getting mauled by Kisame's sharks. *As Eight Gates Released Formation, can withstand being burned alive from the stress of it. *Survived Kisame's blow, which sent him several meters underwater. *Took a flying gourd to the head. *While in the 6th Gate, Might Guy took a hit from a transformed jinchuriki. *While in the 7th Gate, Might Guy survived the blast of his own Afternoon Tiger attack. *Got knocked back by the Four-Tailed Monkey, Son Goku. *Survived the Eighth Gate (with help from Naruto). Skill *Often considered the greatest Taijutsu master ever known. *Can keep up with other highly skilled shinobi like Kakashi without using chakra. *Trained Rock Lee. *Despite having no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu, still managed to pass Ninja Academy. *Defeated a doppelganger of Kisame, who has 30% of his power. *Defeated a clone of himself. *Defeated Kisame and the Ultimate Summoning Beast. *Aided Kakashi to defeat the resurrected Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a team consisting of the greatest swordsmens in the series. *With the Eight Gates Released Formation, Madara compared him to Hashirama. *Fought Madara Uchiha, who had the power of the 10 Tailed beast, and almost killed him. An Impure World Reincarnation Madara was able to curb-stomp the 5 Kage of the time (Tsunade Senju, Gaara, A, Ōnoki and Mei Terumi). *Madara stated that out of all the people he had fought throughout his life, no one had surpassed Might Guy in taijutsu. *Fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War for two days straight. *Comparable to Kisame Hoshigaki and Kakashi Hatake *Does 500 laps around the Village of Konoha, while doing a handstand. *Can read and anticipate movements by observing a fighter's feet. *Even with his broken leg, he’s capable of fighting. Weaknesses *'Eight Gates Recoil: Though they boost his power to incredible levels, opening the Eight Gates causes damage to Guy's body. At lower gates, this damage is limited to only causing him pain and at worst small muscle tears, but opening all eight gates is a suicide move that burns out his body and kills him after he leaves the state. *'Limited Chakra Supply:' Though he hardly uses chakra at all, Guy's supply is still nonetheless limited, and running out of chakra will kill him. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Naruto Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Summoners Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Pierrot Category:Viz Media